pokemon- legend of the wolfy and refugee island
by Shadow eclipse alicorn
Summary: A human get turned into a unknow pokemon and has to live as one little dose he know the would of pokemon is not what he think it is wolfy-dark wolfo- dark/steel wolfyo- dark/steel this is a hgw and a normal harem later in the book m rate for lemons, blood, and language,
1. an

this is my first story on so please don't judge and give feedback

wolfys are masters of fang and tail attack so they can learn the following moves (fire fang/ poison fang/ ice fang/ thunder fang/ dragon tail/ poison tail/tail slap/ dig/ and extreme speed) they must be tot by another pokemon they are born knowing (iron tail / tackle/ bite)

his harem has all his egg group and three that is not and please chose them he will also have the legendaries that is his egg group to but his dose not get any till chapter 20 and every five chapter after will gain one more female

please help chose


	2. refugee island, grass element

Tyler's/shadow's pov

Work was long and hard as I walked around with my dog I hear him growl.

"What is it boy."I asked as my dog ran towards the north side of town a bad place with a lot of ganges I pull my m9 as I followed. there was two men and a woman in front of a bank with guns the taller of the men had a m16 and the other m14 the female had a spas 12. I grabbed my grabbed my radio and said we have a potential bank robbery. In progress please send backup I aimed my pistol and shot at one the others looked and started to spray bullets at me a few hit me as I ducked I bit my lip and ground in pain my eyes started to get heavy as I felt a gun to my head a sharp bang then darkness

The feeling of coldness flooded my senses then a soft swaying feeling. I cracked my eyes open a sea of green grass meet my eyes the soft blow of the breeze made the grass sway my sight was better the feeling came back fully the sun beat down and the feeling of warmth helped. I got up and looked around I was In a clearing about ten meters to every side was tree a twig snapped and I whirled around to see a small green creature with a big leaf going down it back walked out it was a chikorita .

"What is a male doing here." It growled it was a female

She growled at me making me shiver. Then a vine whipped forth and hit my side pain flared fourth I grounded my teeth, jump forth and bit her shoulder. her blood came into my mouth the maletic flavor of it made me jump back to spit it out I hated the taste. another vine came towards me I jumped away and it hit the ground where I was standing before. I jumped and hit her with my body she went flying into a got up and tackled me back I skedded five meters and I felt my tail change it had a silver gleam to it I swang it and tripped to her a laughed.

"you call that an iron tail you tripped before it even hit me." the chikorita chuckled

getting up I shook my head

"this is my first battle so back off" I growled at the chikorita and tackled her

She got back up and ran at me I let my tail turn and jump in front of her with my tail in the path of her charge she tripped over it and i lifted it and slammed it down on her stomach. She ground and pulled out from under it I ran to tackle her but she vine whipped my feet and I fell forward she swung me into a tree my vision was turning black. I got up and shook it off I felt faint and growled she vine whipped me and I fell unable to battle the world turning black my life was in her paws now

Chikorita's pov

the pain I felt was huge I looked down at the male that gave me so much trouble as all of them do I walked up to kill it I use my vine to flip it over to see it wasn't big about a foot long and half a foot high a little smaller then me it looked young and inexperienced which made sense when it said this is it first battle it breathing was even as I raised my vine to kill it but stop if it was turn it was young and inexperienced then it must be just a pup I stopped I may not have motherly instance but I knew better than to kill a pup I used my vine to drag it into a bush and walked back to camp my mother would know what to do.


	3. Pack camp

Chikorita"s pov

An hour walk through thick is how long it took to get back to camp the pain in my shoulder was bearable. the camp was in a gorge that has been whether to be liveable Gradual slope going down to the bottom and the river turned to a stream it was a good site eaze to defend from rouges I walked to a little hill in the middle and walked into the alpha's den a Meganium was sitting down and a servine and leafeon was sitting on ether side the alpha was the meganium the beta was the leafeon and the gemma and the strongest was the servine

"petal" the servine said "what do we do today harvest or guard"

"harvest winter is coming and we need food grace" said the meganium

"ok flora lets go to the eastern side of the territory the oran and rawest berres or on that side" said grace as they turn to see a me that had blood flowing down my shoulder and dirt covering my normally clean leaf pain was written all over my face

"Nature what happened" said petal running over to the me to clean my fur

"i got in a fight with a male" I said

"What!" they yell "did you kill it"

"no it was a pup and you told me to kill adult but nothing about a pup" I said

petal froze and flora and grace's mouth dropped open the islands were hidden from anyone expent female that had be abuse rapped or any trama from male they usually was up on the beach once in a year pokemon will wash up once in a while a male will wash up but they were adults not a pup the motherly intense that they had kicked in they couldn't kill a pup

"show us where it is if it's a pup were raise it as a slave and it will earn its right to be a pack member if it's an adult you will kill it " said petal

I nodded and begin the hour long track to the clearing

Shadow's pov (the pokemon(wolfy) )

the first the I felt was pain I open any eyes and looked around the ground around me was red with blood I got up only to fall back down as my legs gave out from the pain of stand I yelp

"what was that" a smooth voice said

"that was most likely the pokemon" said a voice which was smooth as silk and very familiar said

 _"pokemon that a game but the creature that I saw was straight out of the game it was chikorita the johto region's grass starter but then what pokemon was I"_

a vine came thought the bush and grabbed my hind legs which snapped my out of my thought and I bit it I felt a yank as I slid across the ground and hit a a green pair of legs I flip over to see a green creature with a pink lower around it neck looking at me angrily and pushed my body into the ground I whimpered as the pain it hit me full force I her another voice say

"is it a pup" I looked over to see a snake and fox like creatures a _"servine and leafeon"_ I thought

I felt something put it's mouth on my ruff and my body curled into a carrying position a second later "yes and a young one at that" said the green creature I looked and it hit me that was a meganium the final evolution of chikorita

"how old are you pup" It said

"one" I answer without thinking

"one year" it asked

"yes one year" I answered

it nodded and walked with me in it mouth" it time for you to go to the pack pup" it said

"flora go to the pack and tell them that i'm coming home with a male pup to be the pack's slave and it will work a year to become a pack member" said the meganium

The leafeon ran a head to tell them as it thought to my self" _I guess i'm a pack slave for a year"_ this is going to be a long year


	4. rule of slavery

as the sunset we came to the camp I looked at it from the meganium jaws the was a gradual climb to the bottom the left side was made up of den and the right side had a huge cave guarded by Torterra inside laid a mountain of berries. In the middle of the gorge was a hill with den on top with 300 pokemon surrounding it from the tiny eevee to the hugh superior this place was full I felt scared as she walked through the crowed and stand on the rock and dropped me in front of them all. all of the looked at me hate in there eyes my first thought is _"what did i do to make them hate me"_

" hello everyone this pup is going to be the slave of this pack for a year before become a member if he does well with out fourth ado what is your name pup" said the meganium as she looked over all of us

"hello my name is shadowhunter but I preferred to be call shadow" I said

" very well shadow my name is petal i'm your alpha and leader of this pack the green grove pack" said the meganium

"my name is flora i'm the beta the second of command of this pack" said the leafeon

"my name is grace and your gemma the three in command and the enforcer of the law" said the servine

"my name is nature and the young alpha and next leader of this pack and your next alpha" said the chikorita

"follow me shadow" said petal as she walked away I got up to follow when a bite to my tail made me yelp as I looked to see a eevee growling at me I shrugged it off and followed her through the crowed I kept getting hit by vine whip and the occasional razor leaf when I got through my limp got worse she led me to the top of the gorge a small den was there I got pushed in

"this is your den" petal said your job as a slave is to change the bedding out of the 500 dens we have here give every member her berries before eating breakfast, lunch and dinner you must help pokemon with what they need ,you may not mate with anyone, and must help everyone who asks. after dinner is your time of when not working got to the tree in the center of the gorged and lay down after dinner you may go explore the territory and your allowed to claim a little bit to be your own as long as there are no markers as long as it not clame and once you claim it it's yours and you can not move it so he sure. oh and you can fight back when attack unless the hit you 3 time then you may fight back you may be ask to train fight with some pokemon you must do it. sundays are your day off tomorrow is sunday so rest up today and tomorrow. she walked out so did I and walked out to the forest to explore a little as she tells the rules to everyone else. I walked around for an hour until I saw a nice clearing it was great a waterfall on one side the stream went through the clearing to the other side and flowers everywhere then I knew this place was perfect for me I quickly claim the clearing as my own and went back to the gorge about 15 minutes away I got home and went to sleep

nature's pov

I walked around as the sun set then I heard paw fall behind me i look to see my best friends an eevee named lily a snivy named zoey and a deerling name flower

"hey nature have you heard there is a male in the pack now and he's a slave."

"ya I have the male and I battled before he lost but he was strong I almost lost he's smart to she tripped me up use iron tail on the ground so when I charged I tripped over it"I said

"really how was it did you have a nice trip because I know I didn't" said a masculine voice looking up I saw the male

"what do you want male trash" I growled readying a vine whip

"not to fight I just want to know what pokemon I am " he said

"you look like a poochyena" said lily

" oh I didn't knowest you what you name my's shadow" said the male bowing slightly

"lily" she said

"i'm zoey" the snivy

"i'm flower" said the deerling and he stared at her

"what are you looking at" she asked

"your flower" he replied flower moved her butt and whipped him

"ow what was that for" he asked

"for staring at my pussy" she growled

" I was staring at the flower on you head to tell what season it is" he barked

"ya then what is it"I asked

"spring because of your body and flower being pink" he said "but its turning green which means it almost summer time" with that he went into his den to sleep

shadow pov

I finally laid down to go to sleep and said fucking bitch that hurt tomorrow "i'm going to train" I said


	5. free day and the song feast

The sun came into the small slave den quickly hitting the small black pokemon with white on his paw,underbelly,inside of his ears and tip of the tail in his eyes.

Shadow's pov

The sun hit my eyes as I fell deep into the light sleep I groaned and open my eyes the hazel brown orbs caught the morning up I walked out to see the gorge's valley was empty as I walked down I saw all the other pokemon asleep walking under the tree I layed down and yawned. I was bored the I started to hum _" I'm going to sing after i'm done training"_ I thought to myself getting back up and walking into the forest the grass swayed with the soft breeze the went through the forest I final got to my secret place I let my tail turn to an iron tail and swung it falling down with a yelp I knew I must work on it.

"i'm going to work on iron tail until I can use it without tripping up" I growled and started my training

Nature's pov

I walked onto the rock today was singing day for the pack as every sunday was I walked up with lily to sing our song

 **I kiss a girl by katy perry**

 **This was never the way I planned**  
 **Not my intention**  
 **I got so brave, drink in hand**  
 **Lost my discretion**  
 **It's not what, I'm used to**  
 **Just wanna try you on**  
 **I'm curious for you**  
 **Caught my attention**

 **I kissed a girl and I liked it**  
 **The taste of her cherry chap stick**  
 **I kissed a girl just to try it**  
 **I hope my boyfriend don't mind it**  
 **It felt so wrong**  
 **It felt so right**  
 **Don't mean I'm in love tonight**  
 **I kissed a girl and I liked it**  
 **I liked it**

 **No, I don't even know your name**  
 **It doesn't matter**  
 **You're my experimental game**  
 **Just human nature**  
 **It's not what, good girls do**  
 **Not how they should behave**  
 **My head gets so confused**  
 **Hard to obey**

 **I kissed a girl and I liked it**  
 **The taste of her cherry chap stick**  
 **I kissed a girl just to try it**  
 **I hope my boyfriend don't mind it**  
 **It felt so wrong**  
 **It felt so right**  
 **Don't mean I'm in love tonight**  
 **I kissed a girl and I liked it**  
 **I liked it**

 **Us girls we are so magical**  
 **Soft skin, red lips, so kissable**  
 **Hard to resist so touchable**  
 **Too good to deny it**  
 **Ain't no big deal, it's innocent**

 **I kissed a girl and I liked it**  
 **The taste of her cherry chap stick**  
 **I kissed a girl just to try it**  
 **I hope my boyfriend don't mind it**  
 **It felt so wrong**  
 **It felt so right**  
 **Don't mean I'm in love tonight**  
 **I kissed a girl and I liked it**  
 **I liked it**

As the song ended everyone was cheering but the was someone missing the male were was it i jumped down as shrugged good at less he's gone

shadow's pov

The tree fell over it was the tenth that fell to the same faith but this one went down in one hit the tree's trunk was 1 centimeter but at less it went down i jumped and barked happily i sigh then lifted my muzzle to the air to sing a song

 **smell like teen spirit** **Nirvana**

 **Load up on guns**  
 **Bring your friends**  
 **It's fun to lose and to pretend**  
 **She's overboard, self assured**  
 **Oh no I know, a dirty word**

 **Hello, hello, hello, how low [x3]**  
 **Hello, hello, hello**

 **With the lights out, it's less dangerous**  
 **Here we are now, entertain us**  
 **I feel stupid and contagious**  
 **Here we are now, entertain us**  
 **A mulatto, an Albino**  
 **A mosquito, my libido, yeah**

 **Hey, yay**

 **I'm worse at what I do best**  
 **And for this gift, I feel blessed**  
 **Our little group has always been**  
 **And always will until the end**

 **Hello, hello, hello, how low [x3]**  
 **Hello, hello, hello**

 **With the lights out, it's less dangerous**  
 **Here we are now, entertain us**  
 **I feel stupid and contagious**  
 **Here we are now, entertain us**  
 **A mulatto, an Albino**  
 **A mosquito, my libido, yeah**

 **Hey, yay**

 **And I forget just why I taste**  
 **Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile**  
 **I found it hard, it was hard to find**  
 **Oh well, whatever, nevermind**

 **Hello, hello, hello, how low [x3]**  
 **Hello, hello, hello**

 **With the lights out, it's less dangerous**  
 **Here we are now, entertain us**  
 **I feel stupid and contagious**  
 **Here we are now, entertain us**  
 **A mulatto, an Albino**  
 **A mosquito, my libido**

 **A denial, A denial, A denial, A denial, A denial**  
 **A denial, A denial, A denial, A denial**

The sun begin to set i got up and walked home sing my last song

 **Fall**

 **Now the dark begins to rise**  
 **Save your breath, it's far from over**  
 **Leave the lost and dead behind**  
 **Now's your chance to run for cover**

 **I don't want to change the world**  
 **I just wanna leave it colder**  
 **Light the fuse and burn it up**  
 **Take the path that leads to nowhere**

 **All is lost again**  
 **But I'm not giving in**

 **I will not bow**  
 **I will not break**  
 **I will shut the world away**  
 **I will not fall**  
 **I will not fade**  
 **I will take your breath away**

 **Fall**

 **Watch the end through dying eyes**  
 **Now the dark is taking over**  
 **Show me where forever dies**  
 **Take the fall and run to Heaven**

 **All is lost again**  
 **But I'm not giving in**

 **I will not bow**  
 **I will not break**  
 **I will shut the world away**  
 **I will not fall**  
 **I will not fade**  
 **I will take your breath away**

 **And I'll survive, paranoid**  
 **I have lost the will to change**  
 **And I am not proud, cold-blooded fake**  
 **I will shut the world away**

 **Open your eyes!**

 **I will not bow**  
 **I will not break**  
 **I will shut the world away**  
 **I will not fall**  
 **I will not fade**  
 **I will take your breath away**

 **And I'll survive; paranoid**  
 **I have lost the will to change**  
 **And I am not proud, cold-blooded fake**  
 **I will shut the world away**

 **Fall!**

I walked into camp the camp was full ad petal was sing a song that I knew I sat down and sang along to this one

 **Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!**  
 **Caught in a bad romance**  
 **Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!**  
 **Caught in a bad romance**

 **Rah rah ah-ah-ah!**  
 **Ro mah ro-mah-mah**  
 **Gaga oh-la-la!**  
 **Want your bad romance**

 **Rah rah ah-ah-ah!**  
 **Ro mah ro-mah-mah**  
 **Gaga ooh-la-la!**  
 **Want your bad romance**

 **I want your ugly**  
 **I want your disease**  
 **I want your everything**  
 **As long as it's free**  
 **I want your love**  
 **Love-love-love**  
 **I want your love**

 **I want your drama**  
 **The touch of your hand**  
 **I want your leather studded kiss in the sand**  
 **I want your love**  
 **Love-love-love, I want your love (Love-love-love, I want your love)**

 **You know that I want you**  
 **And you know that I need you**  
 **I want it bad**  
 **Your bad romance**

 **I want your love and**  
 **I want your revenge**  
 **You and me could write a bad romance**  
 **(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)**  
 **I want your love and**  
 **All your lovers revenge**  
 **You and me could write a bad romance**

 **Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!**  
 **Caught in a bad romance**

 **Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh!**  
 **Caught in a bad romance**

 **Rah rah ah-ah-ah!**  
 **Ro mah ro-mah-mah**  
 **Gaga ooh-la-la!**  
 **Want your bad romance**

 **I want your horror**  
 **I want your design**  
 **'Cause you're a criminal**  
 **As long as your mine**  
 **I want your love**  
 **Love-love-love**  
 **I want your love**

 **I want your psycho, your vertigo shtick**  
 **Want you in my rear window**  
 **Baby you're sick, I want your love**  
 **Love-love-love, I want your love (Love-love-love, I want your love)**

 **You know that I want you**  
 **And you know that I need you**  
 **I want it bad, bad romance**

 **I want your love and**  
 **I want your revenge**  
 **You and me could write a bad romance**  
 **(Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh!)**  
 **I want your love and**  
 **All your lovers revenge**  
 **You and me could write a bad romance**

 **Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh!**  
 **Caught in a bad romance**

 **Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh!**  
 **Caught in a bad romance**

 **Rah rah ah-ah-ah!**  
 **Ro mah ro-mah-mah**  
 **Gaga ooh-la-la!**  
 **Want your bad romance**

 **Rah rah ah-ah-ah!**  
 **Ro mah ro-mah-mah**  
 **Gaga oh-la-la!**  
 **Want your bad romance**

 **Walk, walk fashion baby, work it move that bitch crazy**  
 **Walk-walk fashion baby, work it move that bitch crazy**  
 **Walk-walk fashion baby, work it move that bitch crazy**  
 **Walk-walk passion baby, work it I'm a free bitch baby**

 **I want your love**  
 **And I want your revenge**  
 **I want your love**  
 **I don't wanna be friends**

 **I don't wanna be friends, I don't wanna be friends**  
 **I don't wanna be friends, I don't wanna be friends**  
 **Want your bad romance (caught in a bad romance) want your bad romance**

 **I want your love and**  
 **I want your revenge**  
 **You and me could write a bad romance**  
 **(Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh!)**  
 **I want your love and**  
 **All your lovers revenge**  
 **You and me could write a bad romance**

 **Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Want your bad romance**  
 **Caught in a bad romance**  
 **Want your bad romance**  
 **Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Want your bad romance**  
 **Caught in a bad romance**

 **Rah rah ah-ah-ah!**  
 **Ro mah ro-mah-mah**  
 **Gaga ooh-la-la!**  
 **Want your bad romance**

It ended and the pack dispersed as i heard petal said the fifth song fest is over the next one is the summer song fest at the last sunday and so got to go to her den i walked to my before ready to sleep tomorrow was the first day of my slavery.


	6. redo

I'm going to Refuge Island the main character will be a shiny rockruff the first chapter will come out in a few weeks and will be more story based


End file.
